


Clutch

by ErisMornIsBae



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Egg Laying, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Paralysis, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisMornIsBae/pseuds/ErisMornIsBae
Summary: Leona falls victim to a spider.
Relationships: Elise/Leona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Clutch

Leona crashed through the brush like a falling tree, her armor dented and split more in more places than she could even see. The leaves and tall grass parted as she charged blindly into the forest. Tears stained her cheeks as they cut small paths through the sweat and dirt that had collected in her exposed face. She could still smell the smoke carried on the wind from behind her. All that mattered was putting distance between herself and what was left of that poor village. 

She grit her teeth and pushed herself further, ignoring the biting pain in her leg and back. Wounds could be tended to, so long as she was alive to actually do it. An ancient tree nearly as wide as her lay in her path, and she vaulted over it easily. Her right foot met the ground first and dug a bit too deep into the mud. The warrior slipped and fell, her left leg hitting a thick root as she came crashing to the ground. A loud snap filled her ears a split second before she fell to the ground, rolling a few feet until she came to a stop. 

"Fuck!" She cried out in pain, glancing down at her broken leg. 

The brunette had to bite her lip to keep from screaming as she tried to move it, only for it to tremble and fall back to the dirt. It's over. She thought as she lay there. All they have to do is follow the clear path right to me. She'd done her job. She fought to protect the innocent, even if it meant distracting and ultimately sacrificing herself for the cause. 

As the minutes dragged on and her breathing slowed alongside the throbbed in her knee, she decided to abandon her rent shield before dragging herself to a nearby tree. At least this way she could die sitting up, and not with a root in her back. Besides, if she was lucky she might even get a swing at one of them. I'd be ok dying if I knew I took one of those fuckers. She thought as she closed her eyes and let her head rest on the tree behind her. 

The next time she opened her eyes it was much darker out. She'd spent the day helping the villagers evacuate, and the raid came at dusk. Now, the moon was lost in the trees above her, and she could barely see beyond her feet. 

"Interesting." The words seemed to radiate from all the trees around her, and Leona's hand went to her sword instinctively. 

"Whose there?" She called out to the darkness. 

Again the voice reverberated from around her. "I'm glad you're awake. I hate when they don't even struggle." 

"Show yourself!" 

The trees around her groaned as if the wind were rocking them, and she heard the occasional creak and snap of branches. The sound grew until the tree she sat against was gently moving behind her. She glanced up at the black canopy, straining her eyes to try and see. It took her a few seconds to see the stars shining around the strangle shaped void above her. What the... 

The darkness moved all of a sudden, and she found herself staring at two large blue dots. She felt the tree behind her creak and snap as she threw herself aside, rolling down the small patch of raised ground that the tree stood on. She made it a few feet until her sword slipped from her hands and she was forced to stop. The blade cracked about a third of the from the top as a large blue and gold leg slammed onto it. Leona gripped the handle harder and it burned a bright yellow. 

The creature hissed in pain and scuttled backwards into the shadows for a moment. She could see the reflection of the glow in the two eyes just beyond where she could see. Out of nowhere. They shifted upwards. Rising as the sound of wet tearing filled the forest. The sound slowly faded, and the eyes dimmed for a moment. 

The two blue dots jerked, waving through the air a split second before a bundle of silvery white web came flying at her face. Her sword caught it mid air as she knocked it away from her head. Instead of slicing through it, the webbing stuck to it and the momentum wrenched it from her hand and her shoulder from its socket. Her scream echoed through the darkness as her shoulder dislocated with a sickening pop. 

The enormous spider let out a strangle soft laugh as she tried to keep her limp arm in place with her free hand. The next thing that flew at Leona hit her directly in the face. She fell back flat on the ground as the bright pink wad of poison connected with her head, burning every opening it found. As she cried out, it fell into her mouth, and she quickly felt her face going numb as it came into contact with her skin. In seconds, it was seeping deeper into her body and she began to lose control over herself. 

After the toxin had dripped off her face or was absorbed by her skin, she watched in horror as a tall, pale woman stepped from the darkness. Her porcelain skin and white hair reflected the light of Leona's sword, and as she neared the paralyzed woman her claws began to glow the same blue as her eyes. 

Leona recognized her halfway through her armor being torn apart. Whispers of a monster masquerading as a beautiful woman wrapped in tight red cloth were a common story that travelers told the local children. She remembered hearing a few when she was younger, though she'd found them ridiculous back then. 

If she could move her body, and if it wouldn't be blindingly painful, she'd have been kicking herself for not remembering any of the details of the stories. She knew it didn't matter. Even if she hadn't been paralyzed, Leona was in no shape to fight a single human, let alone whatever she was. Especially given the monsters ability to slice through her armor with a gentle caress of her clawed finger. 

Elise peeled the steel back like it was nothing, exposing Leona's sweat soaked clothes to the cool night air. The pale woman smiled down at Leona as she watched her, her eyes darting around in panic. 

"Don't worry," Elise said, her calm voice soothing Leona. "I'm not going to kill you." 

Leona stared into the darkness before her as she felt the woman's claws gliding over her clothing. Elise bent down and lifted her easily, slipping her out of both the clothing what little bits of armor were still holding onto her. Leona blushed as she was cradled in the other woman's arms, her naked body exposed to the world. 

Up close, the sun warrior finally got a clear view of her assailant. It was unsettling to say the least. Her eyes, two piercing orbs of blue light, were pupilless and seemed to burrow into Leona's mind. Her claws that cradled her were like ten short daggers that seeped a cold energy she assumed was some form of magic. The worst part was her shoulders and back. From there, four large limbs hung freely behind her. 

The journey was unfortunately very short. Leona would have given anything to delay whatever was going to come next. In the end, the trees grew closer and that same silvery webbing began to crop up around her. The trip ended in a dark, oppressive grove that was covered in the sticky material. She could barely see beyond her hand as she was gently set on the adhesive that covered the ground. 

Elise admired her newest prey dispassionately, assessing her with the same cold gaze she used on all of them. Food or incubator? She asked herself. The brunettes leg was broken just below the knee, which was honestly a bonus to her. Whether as food or a warm place for her clutch, tenderized and immobile meat was her preferred. The other damage was a different story. 

The two wounds that stood out were not good by any means. The one across her leg wasn't terrible, but could easily become infected and the one on her back was admittedly worse. Still, she seemed strong. Strong enough to stay concious despite the neurotoxin that she had been hit with. The last two had passed out as the venom entered their systems. 

Incubator. She finally decided. 

Leona watched in sick fascination as the creature stripped down before her. The pale flesh held in by the tight light red clothing was enticing, even if it belonged to an abomination. Even with the added limbs, she couldn't deny that this woman was beyond attractive. The interest ended when she removed the cloth covering her waist. 

The two pale lips of her pussy were gorgeous. The white hair that surrounded them was just as nice. It was sadly a little too familiar almost. The similarities ended as she watched the long, pink thing slip out of the woman's vagina. Leona was familiar with male genitalia, but this was decidedly not that. It was slick and bright pink, and the skin was hard and pointed like the woman's legs. The brunette let out a loud groan through her paralyzed lips as she saw a thin strand of fluid drip out if the slit at the end. 

"Don't worry." Elise cooed, slowly stepping up to her. "You'll be serving my children. You should be thankful for the opportunity." 

Leona screamed in her head as she watched the woman's legs moving behind her. She dropped into a squat before the brunette, and the two pointed appendages spun a thin strand of silk that was quickly wrapped around Leona. Slowly, with six of her eight limbs, the monster wrapped silk around Leona's legs, arms and stomach, and then around her shoulders and up to her mouth. 

For a moment, she wondered why the creature didn't completely cover her. She'd seen the large, venomless spiders in the area around her village do the same with all manner of small creatures and large insects. Her answer came when one of the top limbs lifted her feet up by Elise's head. 

Two long fingers carefully dipped into Leona's pussy, slowly spreading her lips before sliding over them. The brunette gasped into her gag and tried to hold her moaning in as the fingers dove into her. She felt the woman's pointed knuckles brushing against the sides of her labia as the two fingers in her began to pump in and out. Slowly, the monster coaxed her wetness out from her. By the time she was done, Leona's thighs were slick and her mind was foggy. 

Elise knelt beneath Leona's legs, her hips just above the woman's butt, as she smiled down at her. The twisted look on the abominations face was nowhere near as terrifying as the feeling of her hand on Leona's breast. As the long fingers trailed over the warriors ample chest, realization slowly crept into her. I...I can feel it. I can feel her again. She thought as she began to struggle against her bonds. Why is she touching me like this? 

Her answer came as Elise leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to the other woman's breast. Leona moaned as her nipple disappeared into the spiders mouth, her tongue flicking against it as she sucked it gently. 

No. She thought as she felt something brush against her pussy. Not that... Almost as if in response to her thoughts, Elise slipped her ovipositor into the human's vagina. Leona lay frozen in fear as the chitin appendage pushed into her. It stopped a few inches short of the base, the tip pressing against her cervix. The pointed tip hurt as it brushed against the inside of her pussy, and Leona had to blink away tears as the spider gently probed her. 

With a soft grunt, the appendage in her twitched a few times and warmth flooded her insides. She felt the sticky, wet fluid filling her until it seeped around the dick and spilled against her thighs. After a few seconds, everywhere it touched began to tingle and then go numb; until she could only feel the pressure of the woman's member inside her. 

The pressure slowly began to build again, and Leona winced as she felt her cervix yield to the pointed tip. Her body shuddered as the warmth spilled deeper, followed by the steady advance of the hard cock. No matter how desperately she wanted to scream, Leona couldn't bring herself to try. Something about the warmth that filled her, the gentle sucking, and the tenderness of the other woman left her transfixed with the entire situation. Try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to try and end the experience. 

As more of her body numbed, and the woman's ovipositor slipped deeper, she finally felt a last push before their hips touched. With that, Elise let her nipple slip from her mouth. Leona stared down at the woman as she gently rocked her hips, thrusting the long appendage in her again and again until another gush of warmth exploded into Leona's womb. The feeling was sickening to her, and she could no longer keep her tears in check. 

The gush of fluid ended slowly, a few spurts following the initial spray a few seconds after it ended. Leona thankful for a split second before she felt the small bump at her lips. The ball seemed stuck against her lips for a moment, until the pressure in Elise's cock built. It popped in as Elise let out a gentle moan, and soon Leona felt several more bumps following it. 

This isn't happening. Leona thought in shock. This is a nightmare. It has to be. 

Horror and disgust overtook her as the first of the eggs slipped past her cervix and into her womb. Over and over the small balls pushed in, and each time Leona had to fight not to throw up in her gag. After what felt like an eternity, Elise finally shot another load of the warm numbing fluid into her uterus. With that, she began to pull out again, stopping every few inches to shoot more of it into her. Eventually it slipped out of Leona's vagina, and she watched Elise gently rub her ovipositor until more off it shot onto Leona's pussy. 

The pale woman stood, a look of content on her face, as she stepped back. Before Leona's eyes, she transformed back into the monstrosity that originally attacked her. Scuttling over, Elise lifted her and finished wrapping her in silk, putting extra padding over the brunettes pussy. 

Satisfied she was trapped and ready to carry her children until they hatched, Elise lifted her up and hung her beside the other incubators.

**Author's Note:**

> One: I bet you didn't expect a Leona and Elise fanfic. I'm not thrilled with the quality, but I wanted to get something out for the challenge I'm doing. 
> 
> And two: can we take a moment to appreciate that name? For some reason I decided to have all the fics for the challenge I'm in be named with one word starting in a C, and I think this one might be one of my favorites so far.


End file.
